herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blok (DC)
Blok is a superhero in the 30th Century of the DC Comics universe.. Born the last of his race on Dryad, his stony physiology makes him incredibly strong and durable. He is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes, although he originally belonged to the League of Super-Assassins. His long-term romantic partner is the White Witch. Blok was created by Gerry Conway and Joe Staton, first appearing in ''Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes '' #253. (1979) History Blok first appeared as a member of the League of Super-Assassins, where he was manipulated by the Dark Man, a clone of Tharok, into attacking the Legion of Super-Heroes. Blok, possibly the last of a silicon-based species native to the planet Dryad, had been convinced by Tharok that the Legion was seeking to destroy his home world, when in fact the Legionnaires were working to save it. When he learned that the Legionnaires were not his enemies, he turned on the Assassins and eventually joined the Legion. He knew very little of the rest of his race; it was not even clear to him whether his form was that of an adult or a child. Blok was relatively slow to acclimate to life in the Legion, though he eventually forged a close bond with two of his teammates, Timber Wolf and the White Witch, the latter with whom he spent a great deal of leisure time perusing the Legion's voluminous archives. He remained with the team for several years, eventually choosing to leave following the catastrophic Black Dawn affair and the increased scrutiny and suspicion of Earthgov towards all Legion activities. He eventually found his way to the Puppet Planetoid, where he spent a few years in isolated contemplation. Shortly thereafter Polar Boy officially disbanded the Legion of Super-Heroes. In 2994, Blok's former teammates Rokk Krinn and Reep Daggle began to reorganize the team, a move which immediately attracted the attention of the corrupt Earthgov. In order to discourage and demoralize the new effort, the alien Dominators who had been secretly controlling Earthgov for years hired Roxxas to seek out and kill Blok as a warning to his other teammates. Roxxas tracked Blok down to the Puppet Planetoid and carried out his mission with ruthless efficiency, delivering Blok's dismembered corpse to the ranch home of Garth and Imra Ranzz on Winath. Far from demoralizing the other Legionnaires, however, Roxxas's act galvanized them into action, and it was directly following their discovery of Blok's murder that the Legion of Super-Heroes was officially refounded. At the moment of his death fighting Roxxas, Blok seemed to have an out-of-body experience in which he was back on Dryad, and met Strata of L.E.G.I.O.N., who he recognized from mythology. Strata promised to finally show him the truth of his ancestral history as she led him below ground into a series of caves. Filled with joy, the gentle, philosophical Blok's last thoughts were of finally reaching enlightenment. Category:DC Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Last of Kind Category:Male Category:Superheroes